Godori
Godori is a strategy card game released on December 19, 2006. Similar to games played with Hanafuda (in which Godori is a term in some games), users try and match specific cards together to receive a larger grand total than their main Neopet. The game is hosted by Kentari. Just match some cards and get neopoints! Sounds easy, right? It's harder than you think... You find yourself high in the mist-carved mountains of Shenkuu, wandering along its curved bridges and exotic architecture. Wanting to take a piece of this amazing landscape back to Neopia Central with you, you duck into the shop known as Wonderous Weaponry. There, among the gleaming sai and chakrams, you find a small deck of cards hidden on a high shelf and covered with a thick layer of dust. The cards are beautifully painted, depicting various lands and beings from Neopia. When you ask the Shoyru shopkeeper why there are cards in a weaponry shop, he just smiles mysteriously and tells you that strategy is what wins battles, not weapons. He then deals the cards onto a table. You watch as he matches cards and captures the resulting pairs. After following his actions, you collect more cards than he does...yet your feeling of triumph is dashed when he announces himself the winner. Smiling at your shock, he tells you that while the game (which he calls Godori) is easy to play, it is difficult to win. As he deals a new hand, the Shoyru begins to explain the rules... '''Godori is played with a deck of [http://www.neopets.com/games/godori/list_cards.phtml '''48 cards]. These cards are divided into 12 groups (each representing a Neopian land), with every group containing four cards. To score points in Godori, you must capture groups of related cards. You capture cards by matching the cards that come from the same Neopian world. They must be matched in a group of 2 or 4 to capture. You score by capturing cards of the same type from different Neopian worlds. The game is over when one of the players has scored at least 50 points at the end of a hand. If you win, you are awarded 200 NP plus 5 NP for each point you have more than your pet. If you lose, 200 NP plus 5 NP for each point that you have less than your Neopet will be subtracted. Cards that belong to the same group for matching and capturing do not necessarily belong in the same group for scoring. Hints The scoring system may seem a bit complex at first, so be sure to check the scoring breakdown for the cards of you and your opponent after each game. Doing so might help you understand how the cards match up for scoring. Click on a player's score to see their scoring breakdown. Additionally, if you're a Godori player who's just getting started, you might want to play at slow speed. Once you've got a good grasp of how the game is played, you can then speed things up. Category:Game Category:HTML Game Category:Luck/Chance Games Category:Game IDs 750-799